Todo por ti
by uzumita
Summary: Rin esta enamorada perdidamente de Len y hará todo por el, lo arriesgara todo por al chico,soportando sus malos tratos y la reputación que gano gracias al el, y así tal vez perdiendo todo lo que tiene, pero que le podemos hacer...la niña esta enamorada...de un chico...que no lo valía...
1. Chapter 1

recuerdo como comenzó todo esto, es un recuero dulce y amargo ala ves que guardo en mi corazón, todo paso a gracias a esa palabra la verdad es era mejor mientras me mantenía en silencio así nada de esto habría pasado,en ese entones muria en mi interior por deprimir mi sentimientos y no decírtelos pero cuando ya están dichos fueron flotados liberándome de una carga era feliz en esos momentos, pero mas tarde esos sentimientos volvieron, me estaban matando, me estoy pudriendo otra vez pero de aun modo ta profundo asta el punto de estar al medio del colapso, todo por una sencilla palabra

-¡me-me gustas!-esas palabras grite con extremo nerviosismo me estaba liberando de esas palabras que tanto años he querido decir, me estaba confesando con carta en mano y inclinada asía ti extendiéndote la dichosa carta con esa posición trataba de ocultar mi cara sonrojada, que sonrojada ESTABA ROJA creo que si estuviera cerca de tomates ni se notaría la diferencia, mi corazón palpitaba ala velocidad de la luz, está temblando tenía miedo de no ser correspondía, temía de que nuestros lazos se desasirá en fragmentos de segundo, ya ha pasado mucho de que no responde ¿o solo soy yo? Esto me da mala pinta jamás debí atreverme a ser esto QUE ESTÚPIDA tantos consejos eh resabido de mi mejores amigas para nada dándome la valentía de algo que es algo imposible, el silencio es eterno entre ambos cada vez me siento más débil y de la nada siento mis ojos humedecer, trato de silenciar el dolor mordiendo mi labios pero aun así un gimoteo se hizo escuchar.

-lo siento no debí ser imprudente, olvídalo todo- deshaciendo la inclinación digo esta palabras en gimoteo no me atrevía a ni siquiera verte a los ojos, solo miraba asía el suelo, me doy media vuelta para echarme a correr pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, tú mano me sostiene mi muñeca.

-descuida, me gustas-me sonreías como solía ser de niños, mi rostro sorprendido de seguro causaba risa pero aun así tú me abrasaste, es esos momento creí ser la chica más feliz de mundo mi amor fue correspondido y las posibilidad que ocurriera esto era un de una en un millón quien iba pesar que mi mejor amigo Len amigo de niños me correspondiera si haberme dando cuenta, además ser el chico más codiciado de instituto me correspondía, mi ¡amii!

Mis sonrisa parecía no borrarse nunca mis sueños estaban echo realidad parecía una boba es todas esas semanas no paraba de sonreír pero…como trascurre el tiempo las sonrisas se iba desvaneciendo nada es eterno pero a pesar de esto te amo, te amo tanto que aceptaré ser una prostituta solo para acerté feliz, para cumplir tus sueños tus cumpliste el mío, ahora es hora de devolvértelo el favor…solo fingiré no escuchar las cosas dolorosa que hablan de mi (zorra, puta entre otras) porque es verdad, pero duele mucho más cuando salen de tu boca pero aun así te amo ¿tu sientes lo mismo? por eso arriesgare todo por ti...

* * *

><p><strong>¿quieren que siga?<strong>

**DECLARACIÓN**** Rin es una prostituta literalmente e.e mas adelante sabremos las razones por favor comenten espero que les haya gustado creo que actualizare mas pronto :3 en mis historias por favor comenten y perdón si fue cortito pero no luego sera mas lagitos**

**COMENTEN POR FAVOR X3**


	2. decisión

**Declaraciones.**

Letra así_ (normal)= es relatado de un forma de tercera persona.

_Letra así__ (curvada)=a diálogos.

-*letras con esto* = pensamientos.

* * *

><p>-<em>nee, obaasan tu... ¿tu lo arriesgarías todo por amor?<em>

En una pequeña cabaña algo alejada de la ciudad, es habitada por dos personas femeninas, una adolescente y una anciana para ser exactos, en momentos así solo se tenían una a la otra…ya que como no eran muy tomadas en _cuenta_ por la persona que dieron y recibieron la vida, no les quedaba otra que contarse mutuamente como la única verdadera familia que tienen, sola, ellas dos.

-_¿mhh?_-con un tono no entender la vieja anciana se dio media vuelta para poder observar a su joven nieta, dejando su actividad de fregar los trastes, al observar a la adolescente esta se hallaba un tanto alejada, sentada e_n_ la mesa con la cabeza baja se notaba nerviosa y por no decir insegura-_¿sucede algo Rin-chan?_- con un tono de preocupación la abuela pregunto, para luego no recibir respuesta.

-¿_sucede algo_?- repitió- _sabes que puedes contar con obaasan_.- Tras decir esto la mujer dio pasitos frágiles a dirección de su nieta, la que temblaba sutilmente a causa de esos estúpidos nervios.

Una vez ya sentada frente a la chica rubia, la abuela sostenía una mirada firme y amigable a la chica dándole a entender que prosiguiera, y lo confirmo con su -¿y?-incitándola amablemente que hablara.

-_bueno_, yo…-con timidez la chica dijo esas palabras, pero aun mantenía sus cabeza baja y su mirada a su manos las que por cierto se mantenía ansiosas.-_esto_... ¿_tu lo darías todo por amor_?

-¿_amor_?, ¿_a qué viene eso_?-

-_bueno_.._.Solo curiosidad_-*mentirosa*

-_bueno_…_ya la di una vez y_, _la daría de nuevo_…

-¿_ehh_?- la chica elevo su cara sorprendida topándose el rostro de su abuela la que mantenía una tierna sonrisa.-¿_de nuevo_?-pregunto ingenua.

-_así es Rin-chan, de nuevo, veras yo solo me enamorado de un solo hombre, tu abuelo. Pero nuestro amor no era aprobado ante mis padres_-su tono era de recordar viejos tiempos, su mirada se hallaba ahora en un costado como si estuviera viendo en esos momento las imágenes de un pasado, su tono se le podía distinguir algo melancólico pero aun mantenía una sonrisa-_pero, no me rendí hicimos hasta lo imposible para estar juntos, trate de hacerlos entender por las buena todo el tiempo, suplicaba, lloraba, me humillaba antes ellos…pero nada funcionaba y solo recibía a cambio su miradas frías e insultos, incluso ha beses mama me golpeaba muy duro…_

-_lo siento, obaasan_...

_-no tienes que, no es tu culpa._

-_lose, pero...de todas maneras lo siento, aun si, ¿por qué?_

-_¿ehh?, porque ¿qué?-_pregunto ingenua ante el "porqué" de la nada que había dicho su nieta...

-_porque eran tan duros tus padres, perdón, mis bisabuelos_.-lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de vergüenza por el hecho de que según ella fue una falta de respeto en tratar así a su familia tan ajenamente, por esto se sonrojo levemente lo que causo ternura en la abuela, lo que le sonrió de un manera mas dulce que la de antes.

-_bueno, él porque es fácil, podríamos resumirlo básicamente con una palabra, prestigió_-la abuela lo dijo de una manera tan simple, tan libre como si fuera tan fácil de entender para cualquiera, pero al ver el rostro confundida de la quinceañera se dio cuenta que no era si, por lo deicidio mentalmente continuar.-_el prestigio era muy importante para mis padres, ya que como era gente adinerada, es de mucho de importar para mantener una buena apariencia ya que se podría decir que poco menos vivían por ella ¿entiendes mi niña?-_Rin asintió_- tu abuelo era un humilde vendedor de periódicos cuyo algunos de integrantes de su familia tenia antecedentes penales...eso no era nada bueno para el prestigioso apellido Kagami, por lo que se fueron en contra de nuestro amor, yo me fui contra de ellos, me volví rebelde no lo niego pero lo aria todo por el, mas _

_Tarde me termine embarazada con tan solo 16 años de edad me desheredaron me quitaron el apellido, la casa, todo, y yo lo decidí así, pero no me arrepiento, porque por el estaba dispuesta todo, la felicidad duro poco pero...es inolvidable...así que si Rin-chan. Yo lo daría todo por amor, y creo que buen enamorado sea hombre o mujer debería hacer lo mismo._

-_ya veo...es muy admirable de tu parte obaasan._

-arigatou.

-_yo...yo tan bien haré lo mismo lo haré todo por el...haré todo para que el sea feliz, para que ambos lo seamos_-Rin tenía un tono decidido, y firme

-_bien, eso me alegra, eres igual que tu obaasan_- la abuela mantenía una sonrisa orgullosa sin saber que acaba de alentar a Rin o mejor dicho a que decidiera a tomar una mala decisión, una decisión que la aria perder todo, que la aria ser lo que es ahora una vulgar prostituta bien hecho abuela, acabas de dar a esta pequeña la llave de su perdición...

*yo Kagami Rin, seré un prostituta, lo haré todo por él, el amor de mi vida*

...

_-saa, vamos abre la boca..._

_una de estúpida decisión, para una estúpida niña..._

* * *

><p>nota de autora: perdón si el capitulo no es de su gusto, como ven es un capitulo que explica el porque rin acepto ser ese "trabajo" sin mas que decir adiós comenten y bueno nose CHAUUU que las pasen bien :3<p>

**posdata: esta bien si mal pensaron el "_-saa, vamos abre la boca" _porque ese abre la boca es por...una cosa cochina, ya saben...lo diré pero tomar preucacion en especial niños pequeños .**

**es por sexo oral,Rin complaciendo a un cliente .-.**


End file.
